


Melting Stone

by styl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styl/pseuds/styl
Summary: Fight for her.Fight for you.Fight for me.





	Melting Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by theories people have about episode 3x10/11.

The Earp homestead was silent for a heartbeat. The fragility of the bottle caused it to smash against the wall it was thrown at, shattering just like the vocal chords of Wynonna’s broken screams. The liquor splattered against the dusty white walls, triggering the image of the past revenants she had shot, their lives ending before her eyes. _It’s their fault_ , Wynonna’s mind yelled, _it’s their fault she’s gone._ There were already four other exploded puddles of liquor along the walls and floors of the living room which were lit by the sun behind thin clouds, creating a blue neutral colour around the room where the yellow tinted lights didn’t hit.

 

‘ _It’s not fair!’_ Wynonna shrieked into the abyss of air, hoping that someone or something in control of the universe would return her cries with empathy.

 

‘Wynonna,’ Nicole yelled, running down the stairs. Her hair hadn’t been brushed in a day, her skin lined with streaks of tears, some fresh, and others drying from hours before.

 

‘Wynonna… stop. Please.’ Nicole pleaded as Wynonna grasped another whisky bottle in her hand.

 

Wynonna began to sob her words, ‘Can’t you see I’ve tried. This, Nicole, this- is the only thing that can make me feel okay. That can numb me from all this shit!’ She began to shake the bottle slightly, unscrewing the lid and throwing it at the floor.

 

‘Wynonna-‘ Nicole started before Wynonna began drinking the liquor.

 

She drank the amount within the neck of the bottle, before removing it from her lips off of the bottles’ top. She gazed at the bottle in her hand, she was revolted how something that made her not herself, made her feel okay. Disgusted, she threw the bottle against the wall, in the same spot as the previous one.

 

‘Wynonna- _what the_ _fuck? If that’s the only thing that you’re saying makes you feel better, then why the fuck are you smashing it against the wall?_ ’ Nicole was becoming frustrated; she couldn’t read Wynonna properly when she was drunk. Her boiling tears streamed down her face, wanting to understand.

 

‘Because, Nicole-‘ She started, her voice breaking in cries as her body’s energy ran out from standing and fell to the floor, her legs laying bent one on top of the other to the side of her, ‘because every time I drink, I can see her face. And she’s so- so disappointed. And her voice, her sweet, sweet voice. It breaks me. I can’t Nicole-‘

 

‘Hey,’ Nicole whispers, rushing to her side and wrapping her arms around her as she wept.

 

‘ _I can’t go on without her.’_

 

. . . . .

 

Wynonna had cried herself to sleep with the stench of liquor on her breath. As soon as Nicole had noticed, she rested her on the couch and placed an old cotton blanket over her. It was Waverly’s favourite.

 

She ran outside with only Wynonna’s car keys in hand and started the engine, turning the key twice before slamming her foot down on the pedals beneath them. She never thought in her whole life she would catch herself even a kilometre over the speed limit, but here she was, doing over double the amount she should. She had to see her, she couldn’t hold everything in anymore. The twists and turns of the narrow roads into the woodlands where the old greenhouse was didn’t slow her down.

 

Reaching the framing of what was left of the building, Nicole sketched the tires of the car as it came to a stop. Slamming the car door, she burst open the doors to the greenhouse.

 

‘Waverly!’ She yelled walking up to her.

 

‘Waverly, you’ve got to come back. Please, somehow, if there is any way you can, please, come back to us.’ She says pacing back and forth in front of her girlfriend, her pace as fast as her voice.

 

‘I know you chose this, and- and I know you have the freedom to do what you want because you’re your own person, but-“ She stopped, and faced her girlfriend.

 

Nicole’s face was harmed with the pain that her heart couldn’t handle as it ached in her chest. Her whole body felt heavy as she stood a meter apart from her and her girlfriend.

 

‘-but Wynonna needs you. She needs you more than you could ever know, and- and I never wanted to be selfish with you, but I feel like I need to be, God, Waverly, I don’t want to lose you. I need you. I really, _really fucking need you._ ’

 

Nicole’s arms clung around Waverly’s back. She could feel Waverly’s bones had already started to harden, she was unable to freely move. Her pale skin had already started to turn a light grey that resembled the stone of the fallen angel that stood on the same ground as Waverly did. Her body was becoming cold, her physic stuck in a position similar to a work of Michelangelo.

 

Nicole knew she was still there; she could feel the small breaths escaping Waverly’s nose on her chest. Nicole intertwined her fingers on her left hand in Waverly’s hair, it was one part of Waverly that still felt completely like her.

 

‘They said you could fight it, baby. They said if you fought hard enough, it’ll stop. _So keep fighting.’_ Nicole cried, her tears running onto the top of Waverly’s head, falling in between strands of hair.

 

‘Fight for _you.’_ She stroked her hair that was softer than silk.

 

‘Fight for _Wynonna._ ’ More tears fell, the heat from the touch of them warmed Waverly’s skin.

 

‘ _Fight for me.’_

Nicole felt the tear of an angel fall upon her chest. Waverly’s back softened and curved to the hold of Nicole, her arms gently reaching behind Nicole’s front to hold her. Waverly’s eyes were still closed as Nicole pulled back to look at the girl. Her whole body still felt the weight of the stone, even though the consuming of it had faded. Her eyes jittered open, her face tired.

 

‘ _Okay._ ’ Waverly whispered, looking into the auburn haired girls’ eyes, which sparkled all over, watery from the tears.

 

Nicole rested her head on Waverly’s, still looking into her eyes, trying to believe she was really back and wasn’t hallucinating from how emotional she was. Waverly’s hands were placed on the sides of Nicole’s face, her fingertips lightly embracing her feel.

 

‘ _I don’t want to lose you too_ ,’ Waverly replied, smiling lightly as tears fell from the bottom of her jawline onto Nicole’s skin.

 

Nicole’s face lit up, her tears becoming those of joy, as she placed her lips on Waverly’s, her body calming in the familiar touch.

 

They were uncertain how long they had stayed there, but not a single muscle moved from their embrace. Nicole held her like she was glass; cautiously and wary, yet able to see the real her, for how she was on the inside and out. Waverly held on, knowing what she could have lost; a whole life of events and moments, that were all about the be washed away in the universe of alternates.

 

They held each other in their embrace, unmoving, as still as a work by Michelangelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3
> 
> Follow my twitter: @earperfreak


End file.
